C N' P
Coke n' Pepsi, often abbreviated as CnP or C and P, Is a halo machinima comedy series from tgod and team timeout. Each video has been worked on by main director alexo670, and the first 2 by co-creator sandman12456. Coke n' pepsi has only 4 episodes, but has managed to gain over 40,000 views (combining each episode, and website (youtube, halotube, machinima.com, revver)) Coke n' Pepsi #5 is rumored to premiere at Halo community live on may 25 2009. Origin/development In late 2007, alexo670 had just recently started making machinima with help of few friends online, and every day friends. Co-creator sandman and alexo we're talking about starting a series about the two and how they use to be around 5 years earlier. Alexo, the stupid one usually doing stupid things, And sandman, the smart one who shows no problems untill somthing goes wrong. The idea eventually died out after a while, and was forgotten. Early april had come around, nearly 3 months after the failed machinima idea from alexo and sandman. Alexo had thought of a new idea, with same character personalities, just different names and storyline. Alexo had a school talent show coming up in nearly a week, and wanted to make its premier really elaborate. sadly the idea fell flat, and was forgotten for another month. Nearly 5 months after thinking an idea through, alexo had decided to give the idea a try and make just a short of what the real thing would be like. on May 24 2008, Coke n' Pepsi hit the web. Charecters ' Coke: ' Coke is the main character (along with pepsi). He is usually the 'cool guy' who mostly lets out his inner child 70% of the time. He aparently shows intrest in halo and pokemon, and has a brute chopper he's never aloud to drive. Coke has had to move in with his twin brother (who bosses him around due to being 3 minutes older) because he is unfit to work after being caught playing doom, mine sweaper, and mine sweaper doom at the office he use to work at. Coke has a deeper voice then pepsi, with no cultural accent. ' Pepsi: ' The other main character in the series. Pepsi is the 'smart one' who seems to not have a lot of fun, and panics when in a tight situation. Pepsi seems to injoy playing halo, and playing an online game by the name of Exsus. Pepsi curently has a job at an office that packages new games (which he managed to snag halo 3 2 weeks before its release). Pepsi seems to show respect to everyone in the series, even though ted can barely remeber his name. ' Dew Dino: ' The youngest of the characters ( 8 years old). Dew comes off as the 'goofy one' who never listens to rules, and loves to have fun. Dew is usually depicted dancing in the back of a warthog, on the chain gun/gause gun. when he's not doing that, he seems to be very calm, unless music is playing (then he just freaks out, or jumps back in the warthog). Dew is living with his friend net, who has raised him since he can remember. Throughout the series, it is revealed that dew has an on-going rivalry with neighbor ted, who seems to hate dew for being so active and loud. ' Net: ' Net is the hardest one to describe in the series. Net hasn't spoken a single word in the entire series, but instead plays sound bits from songs, or internet terms (such as chocolate rain, mai lazar, peanut butter jelly time). The only other known information on net is that he raised dew since he was a toddler. ' Ted: ' The 'veteran/ Old' character. Ted is a war veteran from WW2 and every war since. The old guy is over 80, and still able to walk, run, and even jump 5 feet in the air. not much else is known about his personal life, but he does have an on-going rivalry with Dew. Ted has a deep raspy voice, and is usually seen carrying a weapon. Ted also mixes up names of the characters, sometimes calling pepsi 'diet'. Story The series hasn't established a story line yet. However alexo himself has stated that the series will have a base story line by episode 7. Series name The name coke n' pepsi originally came from alexo and sandmans soda likes and dislikes. Alexo would rather have a coke instead of pepsi, and sandman a pepsi instead of a coke. When alexo is asked this question by fans, he simply replies 'I based there names off of what they drink'. Others have suggested that the name coke n' pepsi has been ripped from Red vs Blue, the popular machinima series which uses the same basis of colors in its name. However, alexo and sandman have denied this statement saying ' if your calling us a rip off because of colors, then you might as well say the halo 3 ripped off all the terminator movies because master chief looks like a robot'. Awards Coke n' Pepsi took home 2 awards from the Teamtimeout machinima awards of 2008 including Best TT comedy series 2008 Best TT 2 people duo 2008 and nominated for: Best TT character: Dew dino External Links *Coke n' Pepsi: The series. *Alexo670's youtube *teamtimeout